Introduction
The game starts with a conversation between Blythe Baxter and Zoe Trent. Blythe hasn’t enough room for all the cute little pets. She wanders what she has to do with them. Zoe says it is easy, they just want to play and have fun. That sounds great, but then Blythe has to go shopping for some more toys. She asks Zoe if she can take care of everything when she’s away. Zoe would love to go shopping, but dogs can’t drive a car. She has a better idea. She can build her own town! She wants a town on the beach and wants you to help her. The first thing you have to do is buy a house, a place for the pets to live in. The only house that is available in the beginning of the game is the ‘Art Studio’. She is so excited that she can’t wait, she wants you to skip the building time by spending 1 bling. Don’t! Save your bling! When the ‘Art Studio’ is built you will need to buy a pet to live in it. The first pet is the ‘Welsh Corgi’. Again, she’s very excited, but dogs need to learn to be patient. After 1 minute, your corgi is ready to get out of the box. Zoe lets you know that this pet is one of the many pets you can meet in your town. You get your first reward of 50 Kibble for “Your First Pet”. Russell comes along and he thinks that the corgi is very sweet, but it needs a bath and so your first quest starts. “Lookin’ Good!” Zoe asks you to tab on your pet’s thought bubble to clean him. You will get a reward of 50 Kibble. She is a perfectionist, a real diva, so after bath time follows a hairbrush. You will need to spend 2 bling and the reward is only 50 Kibble. Now you know how to take care of your pet with ‘Wash time’. Blythe comes along to show Zoe the new accessories in the Shop. Unique hats and bracelets for the pets. Zoe thinks they are too cute not to be bought. So in the third quest you will need to buy your corgi a beautiful ‘Floppy Hat’ of 500 Kibble. It is a treat of Zoe and you get an extra reward of 500 Kibble. Now you know how to buy accessories for your pets. Zoe knows that there are unique special effects available for the pets. She wants that effect for the corgi, so she learns you how to play the ‘Lucky Paws’ game. You’ll win the gift ‘Lemonade’ that you need to place next to your ‘Cream Corgi’. The 'Art Studio', the 'Floppy Hat' and the 'Lemonade' are the tree items that the corgi has on his wish list. Suddenly bubbles appear around your dog. You’ll be rewarded with 500 Kibble. Now you know how to play the lottery and how to complete a "Dream set". A few awards pop up. You get your first award of “Shopper”. After a few minutes, you already bought 5 items from the shop. During the first quests you got rewarded with kibble for completing them. You already earned more than a 1000 Kibble, for that achievement you get the award of "In business". And in the fourth quest you got the special effect, so you get the award "Complete dream set" for completing your first dreamset. In the next quest Zoe wants you to put an item on your wishlist so that your friends can give it to you. You have to put the ‘Floppy Hat’ on your wishlist and a few seconds later you get a message that ‘Dream Town’ gave you that gift. Now you know how to ask for gifts it is time to make some friends. Every time you give a gift to a friend you earn Hearts, an in-game currency that you need to play the ‘Hearts Lucky Paws game’ and to buy certain accessories. As the game goes on all the regular visitors of the day camp will show up and give you tasks to complete. As you finish your quests you will be constructing your own ‘Littlest Pet Shop’ downtown. You will be able to buy at least 24 pets, 13 houses, 4 funhouses and 18 play areas with Kibble. The play areas and funhouses are your businesses because they generate kibble, an in-game currency. Category:Content